mechmicefandomcom-20200214-history
Mech Mice Tactics
This page needs citations. Mech Mice is a Multiplayer Tactical Strategy Game (Multipayer is expected to come out early next year) created by Hyper Hippo Productions. The name was announced March 15th, 2011, and some pictures were seen in late 2010 and early 2011. The original logo was proposed by Louda Media in March but the original logo was not fully adopted. It was supposed to be called Robots and Mice but it was later changed to Mech Mice. The game started Beta Testing on July 9, 2013,[1], and everyone was allowed to help beta test it. Before then, Lance Priebe(also known as Rsnail) had decided to hire The Miller Brothers to write a book based on the game. The book, finished in February 2012, was released later. The book is called Mech Mice Genesis Strike. The game is currently available for all to play. History Mech Mice was orginally first announced back in December of 2010 on the RocketSnail blog. A few month's later the title of the game was first announced on March 15th, 2011. The beta was released on July 9, 2013 and ended October 7, 2013. Mech Mice fully launched on October 8, 2013. About Mech Mice is an upcoming MMO Tactical Strategy Game about mice. Players will each control a squad of five mice, each with different strengths and weaknesses. Players will play missions, earn medals, and be able to upgrade their squad units. Players will also be able to battle each other. The game is created for kids 10+, for cartoon violence (no official rating has been given). Official Description Long ago, the creatures of Megiddo struggled for survival, forced to burrow in order to escape the harsh landscape and savage beasts who roamed the surface. But all of this changed when a colony of mice happened upon a mysterious shard of light and energy buried deep underground. This shard forever changed the mice, granting them long life and advanced knowledge. In time, more shards were discovered by the colony further enhancing their strength and abilities. They became the Mech Mice, guardians of the shards and protectors of innocent creatures everywhere. Today, the Great Colony flourishes but there are some who wish to control the power of the shards for a darker purpose. Development .]] Mech Mice is created by Hyper Hippo Productions using Unity3D. The development of the game wasn't well known until Summer 2012, when Lance Priebe (Rsnail) started posting about how the team creates Mech Mice levels. The team first makes a map of the level/mission, and then they create illustrations based on the level. The team then creates a 3D wireframe, that depicts where squads can move, and the environment. After that the team draws sketches of details for the map, like rocks, logs, trees, etc. Finally, on October 8th, 2013, Mech Mice officially ended beta testing and released the game officially. Levels Chapter 1 *Level 1-1: The Beginning *Level 1-2: Desert Ambush *Level 1-3: Siege at Tumbleweed *Level 1-4: Fighting Frenzy *Level 1-5: Scouring The Desert *Level 1-6: The Swarm *Level 1-7: The Chase *Level 1-8: The Storm Chapter 2 *Level 2-1: Night Falls *Level 2-2: The Dark Path *Level 2-3: Into the Darkness *Level 2-4: Algernon's Laboratory *Level 2-5: Hold The Line *Level 2-6: The Tables Run *Level 2-7: The Test *Level 2-8: Coming Soon Gallery File:Mech_Mice(4).jpg|Very early concept art of the game. File:MechMiceBook.jpg|The book. Mech Mice(12).jpg|Concept art of the characters in the book. officehogMM.png|Chris testing the game. hyper_hippo.png|The spin off company involved in Mech Mice Bug.png|A Dark Union force. 226621 435596083174166 54222757 n.jpeg|A Mech Mice berry farm. MechMice BeElite.png|Mech Mice Colony recruitment sign. 188298_453155454751562_755543598_n.jpeg|The Hyper Hippo team planning on levels. MM_combat.png|Gameplay from Johnny Jansen. Gameplay MM Beta.png|The beta gameplay of the first mission in Mech Mice Book :Main Article: Mech Mice Genesis Strike. Merchandise :Main Article: Mech Mice Toys. :It is known that merchandise for Mech Mice may be released. It is already in testing. Trivia *'Mech Mice's '''beta started on July 9, 2013. It was originally announced to be released to test in October of 2012 and then Early 2013, but Rocketsnail needed more time. It included the Beta Unit. *Mech Mice is being made with Unity3D. **This is will also be RocketSnail Games' first game completely made up of 3D art. *Fans of Mech Mice kept asking if there would be a beta hat (just like from Club Penguin). Lance said "no", but then said there would be a special Beta Unit for the testers. *RocketSnail Games will make MM for computers first, and then try to make an iPad version. *The RocketSnail team officially posts updates about the game's development on its official '''Facebook Page'. *The team also has a Twitter and a Youtube. *Mech Mice is to be completed by a spin off company called Hyper Hippo Productions. *The story of Mech Mice: Genesis Strike actually takes place 2 years before the game. See Also *Mech Mice Genesis Strike *Mech Mice Toys *Hyper Hippo Production Category:Rocketsnail Games Category:Games Category:Mech Mice Category:Hyper Hippo Game Category:Unity3D Category:Concept Category:Popular Games Category:Released Games